Dancing in Shackles
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Selene is a wizarding prodigy, whose been running for her life for the past three years. Now she's starting her first year at Hogwarts. There's more to Selene than meets the eye, but what exactly is she trying to hide?
1. Prologue: Greeting Death

_Harry Potter is new to Hogwarts and so is she. She's a wizarding prodigy, but she's also something that no one expected._

_**Dancing in Shackles**_  
_Prologue_ _Greeting Death

Heart racing. Lungs burning. Legs aching. She had to keep going. "Wake up. Wake up," She demanded herself to no avail. She squealed when her foot was caught on a treeroot and she was greeted by the soggy muddy earth. She forced herself up to her feet only to find herself surrounded by the shadowy figures. Her heart kicked into overdrive. She knew who she would see behind her if she were to turn around to face him.

"Dear, dear Selene," She heard him coo at her. "Why don't you turn around to face your master?" He asked her.

She was trapped. She swallowed the huge hard lump in her throat. She slowly pulled out her wand. She quickly turned around with her wand ready. He laughed at her, "You're just like your Mother, idiotic," He drew his own wand.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way," She barked.

He laughed again, "Bravery, such a useless trait." "Too bad it won't save you, my dear," He narrowed his eyes. "Avada Kadavra!" He was able to cast the spell first.

She screamed in agony as she fell into darkness.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Ch1: At Moon-rise

_**Dancing in Shackles**_  
_Ch 1_ _At Moon-rise

**(A Dream)**

_She quietly walked down the hall. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She knocked on the door of his office. "Enter," A voice answered. She opened the doors and quietly closed the door behind her as she entered the dimly lit office. "Selene," He looked up from the papers he was grading at his desk. He stood up and walked over to her, "What are you doing out of bed at this time of night?"_

_"I'm sorry to bother you," Selene said. "I couldn't sleep anymore than you could. I'll just go," She turned to leave. _

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to stand in front of him. Selene bowed her head so he couldn't see her tears. He took her face in his rough calloused hands and made her look at him._

_Selene whimpered with a pierced trembling bottom lip. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. He gently brushed her jet black hair out of her face and wiped away her falling tears with his thumbs. Selene looked him in the eye and broke down against him. She threw her arms around him and cried freely into his chest, against his solid black robes, "Daddy...Daddy..." _

_It had been three years since she's been on the run. Three years since she last saw her Father, who now held her tightly in his arms with his cheek resting against the crown of her head. "Shh-Shh," He rubbed gentle circles into her back, "It's all right." He kissed the top of Selene's head, "I'm here. You're safe now, Selene, he can't hurt you here."_

_Selene was shaking against him, "I love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too, little one," He whispered, "I love you too." _


	3. Ch2: Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Dancing in Shackles**_  
2_ Welcome to Hogwarts

She jolted awake to be greeted by a throbbing headache. That was the fourth nightmare she had that week. It was always the same one with the same ending, her death.

She groaned and sat up to find herself back on the train. She was all alone in the cabin. She sighed; it was nothing new she was used to being a loner. She perked up when she saw two boys come into the doorway. "Excuse us," The brunet boy said, "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Everywhere else is full," The red head added.

"Not at all," She told them with a friendly smile when the truth was she did mind. From the instant she saw him she knew who the brunet boy with the glasses was.

Harry Potter.

She loathed that name with a passion. She loathed the boy himself even more.

The red head boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley. She bit her tongue to hold back the hatred when Harry introduced himself.

"I'm Selene, Selene Craft," She told them the partial truth. Her ridiculously long black hair flowed freely down her back to her knees. Her green eyes were bright but somehow seemed deadly at the same time. Her pale skin was rich and almost flawless.

"Selene," Harry repeated her name. "That's a lovely name," He smiled. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Selene told them, "My Mother picked it out."

Just then an elderly woman came into the doorway, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked sweetly. Everyone froze when the lights started flickering then they stopped.

"Uh..." Ron started at the lights for a minute. "No, thanks, I'm all set." He held up a snack.

"We'll take the lot," Both Harry and Selene said and pulled out gold coins from their pockets. They looked at each other. Harry smiled whereas Selene rolled her eyes and rose from her seat and went to the trolley to pick out what she wanted.

Later a girl came in and was already in her school robes. "Has anyone seen a toad," She wondered. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," The three answered.

The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger and made herself at home on the seat next to Selene.

They finally made it to Hogwarts and walked up the stairs to the top where a professor waited to greet them. She explained how they would be sorted into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. She also said how they could earn or lose points in order to win the House cup." She then stepped away for a minute.

"So it's true then," A bleach blonde boy with silver gray eyes said, "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Mummers spread throughout the group.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," The boy introduced his flunkies. He stepped in front of Harry, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered at him. That set Draco off and when Harry turned down his offer of "friendship" he became cold.

"Idiots," Selene muttered to herself about Ron and Harry. The two just made an enemy and school hadn't even started yet.

The witch, how went by Professor McGonagall, returned and instructed them to follow her to the grand hall. The Headmaster Professor Dumbledore made announcements then the sorting ceremony began.

McGonagall started calling at names, starting with Hermione. She was put in Gryffindor.

Selene glanced up to see one of the professors silently staring at her. She knew him all too well.

Severus Snape.

"Selene Craft!" McGonagall called her name. Selene snapped back to reality and went up to stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head. She could sense someone looking at her from behind her, but it wasn't just Snape or Dumbledore.

"Where to put you? Where to put you?" The hat mused aloud to itself, "Ah! I see now. SLYTHERIN!"

Selene smirked and went to her House's table and took a seat next to Draco Malfoy.

"You don't seem very fond of Potter," Draco noticed the way Selene was glaring at Harry, who was heading to the Gryffindor table.

"You picked up on that, huh?" Selene asked not looking at Draco.

"Oh yeah," Draco nodded, "That glare you got is scary." He was actually being honest. She had a dark glare despite her eyes being so bright.

Selene finally looked at the Pure-blood Slytherin. She felt her heart jump at his silvery gray eyes. "Is that your round about way of flirting?" Selene asked with a slight smile.

"Depends on how you look at it," Draco stated.

Selene chuckled lightly. She and Draco talked until they were all dismissed. She was about to enter the Slytherin dorm until Mr. Filch said that Dumbledore wanted to see her in his office.

She entered the quiet office. She saw Dumbledore at his desk. He was talking to McGonagall and Snape. Selene and Snape locked eyes instantly.

They looked at her when she closed the door behind her. "Welcome, Selene," Dumbledore greeted her as he stood up. Selene smiled at the old man.

"Selene," Snape held out a hand to her. Selene went to him obediently and took Snape's hand. Snape pulled her into a hug as tears started flowing down her face.

She looked up at him with a small smile, "When I saw you I almost ran to you."

Snape smiled softly at her and caressed her cheek lovingly, "Three years is a long time."

Selene continued to cry into Snape's chest. Snape gently kissed the crown of her head and held her tightly.

Dumbledore stood next to McGonagall and witnessed the scene they thought would never happen.

"I missed you," Snape told the girl in his arms.

"I missed you too," Selene looked at him and let him brush away her huge hot tears. She whimpered, "Daddy..."

_**To Be Continued... **_


	4. Ch3: Shooting Down Fame

_**Dancing in Shackles **_  
3_ Shooting Down Fame

Selene walked into the classroom and saw an empty seat next to Draco up front.

"Hey Draco," Selene smiled at the bleach blonde. "Would it be all right if I sat here?" She asked him.

"Be my guest," Draco said and slid over a little more to give her room.

"Thanks," She told him. Selene sat silently beside her fellow Slytherin as the class chatted loudly as they waited for the professor to come.

Everyone but Selene flinched when the door busted open. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Snape walked to the front the class.

He went on to say that he didn't expect much from them or for them to understand the complexity of potion making except for a few of them that he knew would be naturally gifted and glanced at Draco and Selene.

Both Slytherin students smirked.

Snape then noticed Harry was writting in his notebook and not listening. "Then again, maybe there are some of you that feel that your abilities to be so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

Selene notice Hermione nudge Harry with her elbow. Harry then snapped to attention. Selene rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebirty," Snape moved in for the kill. He asked Harry a bunch of questions that Harry couldn't answer.

Hermione eagerly raised her hand for permission to answer but Snape ignored her.

"Pity," Snape frowned at Harry, "Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked away humilated. Draco smirked amused at the scene with Selene, who chuckled quietly as Snape headed back to the front of the class.

Selene glanced over her shoulder slyly and glared at Harry. She concentrated on his ink well. "_Flipendo_," She said in her thoughts.

Out of nowhere Harry's ink well tumbled backward. The ink spilled all over Harry's notebook and himself. The class busted out laughing.

"Silence!" Snape ordered. The class' laughter died down almost immediately. Snape shot Selene a warning glare. Selene's smile disappeared and she downcasted her eyes to look at her blank notebook.

Hermione was observant to the whole thing between the Slytherin student and the grouchy professor.

"I don't know how that could've happened," Harry stated looking at his stained robes as the class filed out of the room and went their separate ways, "I didn't even touch the ink well."

"It was Selene," Hermione told him and Ron, "She was looking right dead at you when your ink spilled."

"But I didn't see her mouth move, Hermione," Ron said.

"Somehow she can use wandless magic, but she shouldn't be able to since she's a first year."

"Could she be a prodigy?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know," Hermione answered with a sigh.

Hermione jumped when someone spoke in her ear, but loud enough for all three of them to hear. "Just goes to show that bookworms really _don't_ know everything." The voice said amused.

The trio saw Selene walk around them smirking smuggily with Draco and his posse.

Selene shot Harry a heated and dark glare. Harry felt himself slightly shudder.

"Is it just me or does she give you the willies too?" Ron wondered with a nervous voice.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded in unison, "Me too."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Ch4: Civil

_**Dancing in Shackles**_  
4_ Civil

"What were you thinking, Selene?" Snape had went after his daughter after class had let out and took her back to the classroom to talk to her.

"I was just adding a much needed insult to injury, as it were," Selene shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, Daddy; no one knew it was me but you," She leaned against one of the tables. "The runt needs to learn his place," Selene added.

"And so do you," Snape said a little more firmly than he meant to. Selene looked away. Snape sighed. "Selene," Snape tried a softer tone, "Dumbledore has granted you refuge in Hogwarts and in return you are to be a student here. _Not_ to cause trouble. You're fourteen, you should know better."

"Yes sir," Selene said.

"Plus, Potter is..." Snape began.

"That runt never was and never will be that," Selene snarled darkly.

"Fine," Snape crossed his arms over his chest, "But I do expect you to be civil nonetheless, meaning, no wandless magic or any magic directed at Potter. Is that understood?"

Selene nodded, "Yes daddy."

Snape changed the subject, "I've noticed you've taken a liking to Draco Malfoy."

"We're just friends and members of the same House, that's all," Selene stated, "We just met. Plus, even if it were more than that Draco would never go for me. A Malfoy won't settle for anything less than a Pure-blood girl."

Snape saw a hint of sadness in Selene's fierce green eyes. Her smile returned when he gently caressed her cheek.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Ch5: A Slytherin's Aid

_**Dancing in Shackles**_  
5_ A Slytherin's Aid

"It's spooky, she knows more about you than you do," Ron told Harry as they headed up the stairs with Hermione towards the Gryffindor dormatory.

"Who doesn't?" Harry wondered.

Harry had just become the Gryffindor Quidditch team's new seeker. First years rarely made their House teams. Hermione had showed both Harry and Ron that Harry's father was a seeker also.

They gasped as the staircase began to move. When it stopped they headed for the door ahead of them.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," A voice startled them just as Harry reached for the doorknob.

They saw a Slytherin student standing on the staircase going upward on the wall to their left. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at them.

"Selene," Harry was surprised she was talking to them. She looked at him and for once she wasn't glaring at him.

"Since when do we have to listen to you?" Ron frowned.

"Fine," Selene shrugged, "Go ahead if you wanna die."

The trio went into the corridor. Selene rolled her eyes but followed after them.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry wondered.

"Well duh moron," Selene said, "What did I just get through telling you?"

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden," Hermione told Harry.

"Exactly," Selene added. "C'mon," She turned around with the trio to see Filch's cat looking at them.

"It's Filch's cat," Ron said.

"Run," Harry told them and began running the other way.

The torches became alit as they ran. They came to a door but it was locked.

"_Alohomora_," Selene commanded the door and it unlocked. "Don't just stand there you morons. Get in!"

The trio obeyed and entered through the door just as Filch came into the corridor.

"I thought the door was locked," Ron stated.

"It _was_ locked," Hermione told him.

"And for good reason," Harry whimpered. Lying before them was a giant three-headed dog.

A Cerberus.

"Don't get any closer!" Selene told them as she stood next to the door. The three stopped in their tracks on command. "Back away slowly," Selene instructed.

But it was too late; the Cerberus was waking up. It opened it's eyes and saw the four of them and growled.

The four students screamed and rushed out of the room. Forcing the door closed as the Cerberus came at them.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron wondered as they headed down the hall.

"It's guarding the trap door in there, that's why. You three didn't listen and almost got us killed in the process," Selene told them. "Later," Selene headed towards the Slytherin dorm.

"Selene," Harry called after her. Selene stopped and looked at him. "If you knew what was in there how come you came after us?"

"I knew something was in that room but I didn't know what exactly. I was curious," Selene answered. "Plus, someone's gotta keep you three idiots out of trouble," With that the Slytherin walked away.

When Selene rounded the corner she saw someone blocking her path.

Snape just looked at her. He was disappointed that she had broken a rule and yet he was proud that she had gotten the three Gryffindors out of there alive, especially Harry.

"You need to be more careful," He told Selene and sent her on her way.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Ch6: In the Wrong

_**Dancing in Shackles**_  
Ch6_ In the Wrong

Harry walked up the stairwell to Dumbledore's office one day, a month after his near death experience with the Cerberus, when he was summoned to see him. He stopped at the closed door when he heard multiple voices talking.

"Why does he have to know?" A female voice asked.

"Because he has the right," Dumbledore answered.

The voices stopped when Harry went in. When he walked in he only saw Dumbledore at his desk. "Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore looked him.

"Good evening, sir," Harry returned the greeting.

"I apologize to call you here so late, Harry, but there is something important we need to discuss, privately," Dumbledore told him. He stood up and walked to the front of his desk when Harry didn't say anything. "You see, Harry, there is someone here that I thought would be very beneficial for you to meet."

"Who?" Harry raised a brow.

"Your older sister, Harry," Dumbledore answered simply.

"My-My what?" Harry stuttered. His eyes widened when he saw the source of the female voice walk into view out from behind one of the pillars near the Headmaster's desk.

"What's the matter, runt?" She wondered. "I thought you'd be thrilled," She descended the steps to stand a few inches away from Harry. Her long black hair was pulled back in a french braid. Her uniform was that of a Slytherin. Her smoldering green eyes alit by the light in the room.

"Selene, you're...you're my older sister?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"Half-sister actually," Selene said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Oh my God. You really are dense," Selene told him, "Our mother. That's how!" Harry just looked at her. "Same mother, but different fathers, baby _brother_." She drew out the last word sarcastically.

"But who..." Harry started to say but trailed off as he studied Selene's face and her raven hair, "...Snape...Snape's your father?"

"Yep," Selene stated, "Took you long enough to figure it out." Selene brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. "Mama was with my father to begin with and had me. Then she found out about Daddy's intense interest with the Dark Arts. She left us and ran off with your asshole of a father and had you. I was only three. She never contacted us. I never saw her again. And it's all because of you!" Selene snarled.

"You're blaming me?" Harry frowned.

"I was unplanned. She didn't want me. The only reason she had me was because Daddy wanted me. You were the favorite. The golden Chosen One. And it's your fault Mama's dead so of course I'm blaming you!" Selene barked.

"Selene!" A voice said behind Selene snapped. Selene turned to see Snape standing there at the top of the steps. He had been quietly standing in the shadows the whole time. "That. is. enough." He frowned.

"Daddy..." Selene began.

"Selene you know good and well that none of this is Potter's fault. He had nothing to do with your Mother leaving," Snape came down the steps. "It was _my_ fault."

"But if she loved you then..."

"Lily did love me, but she wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts," Snape told her, "And yes, you were unplanned, Selene, but she _did_ want you too. It's James who didn't want anything to do with you, so she left you with me."

"But you can't say that the runt had nothing to do with her death," Selene stated.

"You're right, I can't," Snape said. They both looked at Harry, who had been silent.

"But, if Voldemort wants me dead then why does he want Selene dead too?" Harry asked looking at Snape.

"Because one of us will be able to kill him. He just doesn't know which one. As of right now, I'm more powerful than you, runt, but you have some of his own power," Selene answered him.

"And Harry," Dumbledore looked at Harry, "You are tell _no_ one of the fact that you two are related. Selene was granted refuge here at Hogwarts because she has been hunted for the past three years and this only safe place for her. And for you. If Voldemort knew that the both of you are here then Hogwarts would be under attack. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor," Harry nodded. He looked at Selene, "Selene, please, I don't want us to be enemies." When Selene didn't say anything he turned to leave.

"Runt," Selene said. When Harry turned back around he was greeted by a tight hug. Harry hugged Selene back when he heard her cry softly.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
